Sports and games that involve propelling a ball at a target or into a receptacle are well known. For example, the traditional sport and game of golf involves striking a golf ball with a variety of different golf clubs from a tee area onto a putting green, and then putting the golf ball into a putting hole. For consistency, a cylindrical receptacle, referred to herein as a “putting cup,” is positioned within the putting hole to receive the golf ball. Most putting cups adhere to standardized dimensions, including the diameter and the depth of the putting cup. In many instances, the putting cup is also recessed a standard depth below the putting surface of the putting green. For example, United States Golf Association (USGA) Rules of Golf require that a putting hole in a putting green should be 4 and ½ inches in diameter and the putting cup must be sunk at least 1 inch below the putting surface of the putting green. Consequently, putting cups typically consist of a thin-walled cylinder made of stiff plastic or aluminum material having an outer diameter of about 4 and ¼ inches, an inner diameter of about 4 and 1/16 inches, and a depth between about 4 inches and about 6 inches. The top of the putting cup is open and the bottom of the putting cup is generally angled downward and inward conically towards the center. One or more openings may be formed in the bottom of the putting cup for drainage and/or an opening may be provided at the center of the bottom of the putting cup to receive a flagstick or similar marker.
Typically, miniature golf games utilize the same style and type of putting cup as the traditional golf game. Generally speaking, the putting cup for miniature golf games is a round cylinder having an inner diameter of about 4 and ¼ inches and a depth of at least about 4 inches. The putting cup of a miniature golf game may be made of a relatively lightweight, yet sturdy material, such as metal (e.g. aluminum), plastic or composite. A putting hole is formed in the putting surface of an artificial putting green and the putting cup is disposed within the putting hole. In most instances, the center of the putting cup is indicated by a pole or similar marker, commonly referred to as a flagstick, extending upward from the putting surface of the putting green. However, like the traditional golf game, the flagstick indicates the location of the putting hole only when it is present and upright in the putting cup. A player often removes the flagstick to putt the putting ball into the putting cup and sometimes accidently fails to replace the flagstick in the putting cup. Alternatively, vandals may maliciously remove the flagstick and intentionally not replace the flagstick into the putting cup. Furthermore, repeated removal of the flagstick from the putting cup can damage the putting surface of the putting green. Regardless, a conventional flagstick or similar marker is not adequate for locating the putting hole in poor or reduced ambient light conditions, such as rain, fog and darkness.
It is therefore apparent a need exists for a putting cup system for a putting sport or game that overcomes the aforementioned problems and deficiencies. A particular need exists for a putting cup system that indicates the location of a putting hole on a putting green without the presence of a flagstick or similar marker. A further particular need exists for a putting cup system that indicates the location of a putting hole on a putting green even in poor, reduced, low or no ambient light conditions, for example rain, fog and darkness. Such a putting cup system should be suitable for use in traditional golf and miniature golf, as well as other putting sports and games. Furthermore, such a putting cup system should meet the USGA standardized requirements for a golf putting cup and should not alter or interfere with the purpose or function of a conventional putting cup of the type utilized for traditional golf, executive golf or miniature golf.
Certain aspects, objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be made apparent, or will be readily understood and appreciated by those skilled in the relevant art, with reference to exemplary embodiments of the invention shown in the accompanying drawing figures are described herein. It is expressly intended that all such aspects, objects, features and advantages of the invention embodied by the exemplary embodiments set forth herein be encompassed within the scope of protection of the appended claims given their broadest reasonable interpretation and construction in view of this disclosure and the relevant prior art. These aspects, objects, features and advantages of the invention, as well as others not expressly or inherently disclosed, may be accomplished by any of the exemplary embodiments shown in the drawing figures and described herein. However, it should be appreciated that the drawing figures are for illustrative purposes only, and that many modifications, revisions or substitutions may be made to any of the exemplary embodiments without departing from the general concepts of the invention as they may be broadly interpreted and construed.